1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural steel product suitable for use in large constructions, such as bridges, ship constructions, marine structures, steel pipes, line pipes and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a welding structural steel product which has a fine matrix structure, and in which precipitates of TiN exhibiting a high-temperature stability are uniformly dispersed, so that it exhibits a superior toughness in a weld heat-affected zone while exhibiting a minimum toughness difference between the heat-affected zone and the matrix. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the welding structural steel product, and a welded construction using the welding structural steel product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as the height or size of buildings and other structures has increased, steel products having an increased size have been increasingly used. That is, thick steel products have been increasingly used. In order to weld such thick steel products, it is necessary to use a welding process with a high efficiency. For welding techniques for thick steel products, a heat-input submerged welding process enabling a single pass welding, and an electro-welding process have been widely used. The heat-input welding process enabling a single pass welding is also applied to ship constructions and bridges requiring welding of steel plates having a thickness of 25 mm or more.
Generally, it is possible to reduce the number of welding passes at a higher amount of heat input because the amount of welded metal is increased. Accordingly, there may be an advantage in terms of welding efficiency where the heat-input welding process is applicable. That is, in the case of a welding process using an increased heat input, its application can be widened. Typically, the heat input used in the welding process is in the range of 100 to 200 kJ/cm. In order to weld steel plates further thickened to a thickness of 50 mm or more, it is necessary to use super-high heat inputs ranging from 200 kj/cm to 500 kj/cm.
Where high heat input is applied to a steel product, the heat affected zone, in particular, that portion located near the weld fusion boundary, is heated to a temperature approximate to a melting point of the steel product by the welding heat input. As a result, grain growth occurs at the heat affected zone, so that a coarsened grain structure is formed. Furthermore, when the steel product is subjected to a cooling process, fine structures having degraded toughness, such as bainite and martensite, may be formed. Thus, the heat affected zone may be a site exhibiting degraded toughness.
In order to secure a desired stability of such a welding structure, it is necessary to suppress the growth of austenite grains at the heat affected zone, so as to allow the welding structure to maintain a fine structure. Known as means for meeting this requirement are techniques in which oxides stable at a high temperature or Ti-based carbon nitrides are appropriately dispersed in steels in order to delay growth of grains at the heat affected zone during a welding process. Such techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei. 12-226633, Hei. 11-140582, Hei. 10-298708, Hei. 10-298706, Hei. 9-194990, Hei. 9-324238, Hei. 8-60292, Sho. 60-245768, Hei. 5-186848, Sho. 58-31065, Sho. 61-79745, and Sho. 64-15320, and Journal of Japanese Welding Society, Vol. 52, No. 2, pp 49.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei. 11-140582 is a representative one of techniques using precipitates of TiN. This technique has proposed structural steels exhibiting an impact toughness of about 200 J at 0° C. (in the case of a matrix, about 300 J) when a heat input of 100 J/cm (maximum heating temperature of 1,400° C.) is applied. In accordance with this technique, the ratio of Ti/N is controlled to be 4 to 12, so as to form TiN precipitates having a grain size of 0.05 μm or less at a density of 5.8×103/mm2 to 8.1×104/mm2 while forming TiN precipitates having a grain size of 0.03 to 0.2 μm at a density of 3.9×103/mm2 to 6.2×104/mm2, thereby securing a desired toughness at the welding site. In accordance with this technique, however, both the matrix and the heat affected zone exhibit substantially low toughness where a high heat-input welding process is applied. For example, the matrix and heat affected zone exhibit impact toughness of 320 J and 220 J at 0° C., respectively. Furthermore, since there is a considerable toughness difference between the matrix and the heat affected zone, as much as about 100 J, it is difficult to secure a desired reliability for a steel construction obtained by subjecting thickened steel products to a welding process using super-high heat input. Moreover, in order to obtain desired TiN precipitates, the technique involves a process of heating a slab at a temperature of 1,050° C. or more, quenching the heated slab, and again heating the quenched slab for a subsequent hot rolling process. Due to such a double heat treatment, an increase in the manufacturing costs occurs.
Generally, Ti-based precipitates serve to suppress growth of austenite grains in a temperature range of 1,200 to 1,300° C. However, where such Ti-based precipitates are maintained for a prolonged period of time at a temperature of 1,400° C. or more, a considerable amount of TiN precipitates may be dissolved again. Accordingly, it is important to prevent a dissolution of TiN precipitates so as to secure a desired toughness at the heat affected zone. However, there has been no disclosure associated with techniques capable of achieving a remarkable improvement in the toughness at the heat affected zone even in a super-high heat input welding process in which Ti-based precipitates are maintained at a high temperature of 1,350° C. for a prolonged period of time. In particular, there have been few techniques in which the heat affected zone exhibits toughness equivalent to that of the matrix. If the above mentioned problem is solved, it would then be possible to achieve a super-high heat input welding process for thickened steel products. In this case, therefore, it would then be possible to achieve a high welding efficiency while enabling an increase in the height of steel constructions, and secure a desired reliability of those steel constructions.